Death's Messanger
by DmitryMartin
Summary: After Izuku dies from the Slime Villain he is given a second chance as the Messanger for Death. This idea now belongs to my friend, PrinceLeonAlastair, who has agreed to take over as the new author of this idea. Thank you everyone who is a fan, and please, support him with the idea. He now owns the story idea and OC's related to it.


Hi guys. I'm back with a new idea and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclamer: I don't own MHA. I only own the plot and large amount of OC's.

Izuku Midoriya was your not so average fourteen year old boy. He was Qurikless, meaning that he was born without a Quirk and was a social outcast lost in a sea of power that he'd never be able to grasp. It was his dream to one day be a hero like his favorite hero, All Might, who he had been a fan of for the past ten years since he saw a video that showed the Number One Hero himself saving one one hundred people from a massive fire. All Izuku wanted was to be a hero and he'd give up anything to make his dream a reality. Sometimes in life however, things would go your way too much and you'd have to deal with the consequences of your desires...

Let's go back to the beginning.

Izuku was saddened by the sight of his blown up hero research notebook. Bakugo, his former friend had exploded it with his explosion Quirk and tossed it out of the window and into the koi pond. He just received it a few moments ago and was a bit happy that part of it was still readable. He hit it against his knee and shook it out, further ruining the pages in the process but he didn't really care about that anymore. All of his years of research, destroyed by one arrogant, hot headed,  
explosive, blond haired, loud mouthed future villain who was named Bakugo. Bakugo. The very name sent anger down Izuku's spine. Why was he ever friends with him? How could he be so stupid as to think that they could've ever been friends?

As Izuku walked down an alleyway under an overpass he failed to notice the moving storm cover and didn't even feel the choking sensation until the moving tentacle made of slime until it was firmly wrapped around his neck. He dropped his notebook and tried to free himself from the monsters grasp. He was told that the more he struggled the more painful his death would be bit that didn't stop him from trying his hardest to break free. As the light began to fade from his eyes entire life flashed through his eyes. The day he and Bakugo stopped being friends, the day he first saw All Might and when he first dreamed of being a hero. He knew that Bakugo's words from earlier would happen but he didn't expect them to come true so soon. Tears filled his eyes as the last bit of light faded from view. This was it; he was about to die and he'd never see his mom again. Well, at least he could die happy knowing that Bakugo would be right. He then breathed his last breath and his head feel limp as his arms let go and his breathing stopped for good.

In the present.

Izuku woke up with a jolt as he gasped heavily and held his chest. He was alive! But how? As he looked up he found himself in a void of pure bright light. He got up and wondered around the void for what seemed like an eon of time before he suddenly stopped in place, frozen against his free will. He then felt very cold as a floating, robbed figure with two skeletal hands, the right one holding a very long; twenty foot at least metal scythe and a lantern being held in place on their waistline appeared before him and spoke to him through his mind.

"'Mortal... you have been chosen as my messenger.'"

"Your messenger? Who are you?" Izuku asked.

"I have had many names throughout time. The Ancient Greeks once called me Thanatos. But you, Izuku Midoriya, shall call me Lord Death."

"Your Death?" He asked as the scythe was immediately brought to his throat. "Lord Death." He quickly corrected himself.

"Yes. My task for you is to judge those who need to be brought before God. Any mortals who are not worthy of His sight are mine forever. In return for your loyalty and service you shall be given another chance at life along with what you call a 'Quirk' and a chance to decide the fate of the one you call Bakugo."

That got Izuku's attention.

"Where do I sign up?" Izuku asked as a contact appeared in Death's free hand. He nodded and signed the contract. It then vanished in a swirl of darkness and Death spoke again.

"Good. Now for your first task: return to the world of the living and deal with the soul that killed you. Right now, it's slowly killing the one called Bakugo as the 'heros' do nothing but stair. Prove to them that your the one who is indeed a true hero." Death said as they brought back their scythe and swong. Clean cutting Izuku into two at the waist and sending him back to the world of the living, fully undamaged and very much alive. He didn't even take the time to mark the feeling of being alive again as he got up as quickly as he could and rushed to Bakugo's location where he saw said teen acting wildly and flailing to escape from the slime villains hold. Without thinking he rushed past the pro heros and went to save his former friend. He threw his backpack at the villain and began to rip apart tiny bits of his body. Before long All Might showed up and saved them both. Izuku got a lecture from the heros and after that was done he confronted All Might and the rest of the day went on like canon. When he got home his mother cried and told Izuku to be careful incase of another attack. However, in his sleep that night he woke up to discover that time was frozen in place as Death floated above him.

"Lord Death." He said with a bow as he waited for permission to rise.

"Interesting. You saved Bakugo without using any regard for your own saftey. Heroic but also foolish. You will need to activate your 'Quirk' if you want to continue your service." Death said as they brought a hand forward and tapped Izuku's forehead. He screamed in pure agony as his body was covered in a blackish orange flame that seemed to last forever. After it was done Death resumed speaking. "You can now teleport. Use this power to aid you in your heroic quest. But be warned: for each time you use this or any other of my gifts your soul will slowly become corrupted and your life will be forever mine. Use them wisely. Now, resume your slumber." Death said with another swing of their scythe.

Izuku woke up from his supposed dream covered in sweat. He didn't feel any different but he was sure that he was. He kept his composure as he went to the bathroom to look himself over in the mirror. In the center of his forehead was the ancient symbol of Death. It faded as he turned away from the mirror. He then checked the time on the clock on the wall above the door. 3:42 AM. He needed some more sleep so he went back to bed and nothing else happened for the rest of the night.

As Izuku sat there on the bench at the edge of the park he saw a group of four kids playing on the nearby jungle gym.

"Come on Akio, it's my turn on the slide!" Shouted a female kid with orange colored hair and brown eyes.

"No way Naoko. I just got up here!" Shouted Akio. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Come on you two, why are you always getting into fights?" Asked another male kid. This one had shocking yellow hair and tan eyes as he pushed up his glasses.

"Because Eito, they like each other." Said a female kid with blue hair and blond eyes.

"No we don't Yuri!" Both Aiko and Naoko shouted the same time at Yuri.

From his spot Izuku smiled and laughed. He remembered being that age.

"Akio, you okay?" Eito asked as he saw his friend staring right at Izuku. Both Naoko and Yuri noticed Akio in his trance like state as well and rushed over to aid him.  
He started walking towards Izuku who was looking up at the sky lost on thought over what to do when he looked down and saw Akio standing right in front of him. Before he could say anything Eito spoke to him first. "Hi. Sorry to bother you but our friend is in a trance thanks to his Quirk and only the person he's stuck looking at can free him by make physical contact with him."

"Really?" Izuku asked.

"Yep." Eito said right back. "All you need to do is tap his forehead and he should return to normal."

Izuku nodded and did so. After that Akio is freed from his hold and falls to his knees in pain as his friends gather around him.

"Let me formally introduce myself and my friends. I'm Aiko. This is Eito, Naoko and Yuri." He said as he held out his hand for our protagonist to shake.

"Nice to meet you guys. My names Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said as he smiled.

"So Izuku, what's your Quirk?" Aiko asked the green haired teen. Izuku racked his brain trying to think of what to tell them. He couldn't say teleporting since it would affect him. And he couldn't say that he didn't have one either. Or that he was the Messenger for Death. What could he tell them?

"What can we play now guys?" Yuri asked as they all looked at each other and Izuku stayed at his spot quiet. "How about we pretend we're super villains?" Eito asked.  
"Who would be the hero?" Naoko asked. "Izuku can. He can even be All Might." Akio said as Izuku perked his head up.

"Me?" Izuku asked. "Yeah. We need a hero. Your the oldest one here and you would be an awesome hero." Aiko said, making Izuku smile. "Okay. I'll play with you." Izuku said as they all cheered.

"Ready?" They all asked him. He nodded and they got into their roles. Izuku smiled;this was gonna be fun! He gathered up some courage and spoke in an All Might tone of voice. "Villains, I shall defeat you and keep the city safe!" He did while striking a pose similar to All Might.

"No way, we're the Kiddy Krew and we'll beat you." Aiko said.

"Oh really? What can for young villains like you do to the Number One Hero?"

"We'll show you." Akio said as Eito used his Quirk, Marshmallow, to resist physical harm and make him harder to catch.

Naoko used her Quirk, Dollbody, to reconfigure her limbs and form weapons that she can use for this. She made a hammer and used it to make Izuku move back and out of the way. Yuri then used her own Quirk, Emoto, to sense Izuku's feelings. She was scared by what she felt. It was like he was drowning in a sea of darkness.

"Kiddy Krew! Together!" Aiko shouted as they all gathered around him. "Group attack!" They then all charged Izuku and managed to gain the upper hand in the form of a... tackle hug!

After half a day of playing with his new friends Izuku decided to say goodbye and head home. The kids were sad but he promised them that they could see each other again sometime.

"So you'll really see us again?" Eito asked.

"Yeah. I promise." Izuku said.

"Well Izuku it's been fun. Shall we shake hands and keep the promise?" Aiko asked as he held out his hand. Izuku nodded and shanked it...

PHBT!

The kids began laughing their butts off another one of Aiko's pranks.

"Haha. Whoopee cushion attached to the hand. Classic twist." Akio said with a grin as Izuku smiled. "See you around Izuku."

"You too Aiko."

Izuku was happy for the rest of the day as he walked out of the park with a fresh outlook on life. He was happy to have this day happen the way it did and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Well? What do you think? If you liked it please read and review. 


End file.
